


Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella.

by ham_onigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama and Tsukishima are in Tokyo, M/M, a bit of angst though, almost everyone is gay, its haikyuu couples except they’re in rivaling theater clubs, just fluff, kenma and Hinata are best friends and room mates, this is my first work for haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham_onigiri/pseuds/ham_onigiri
Summary: In where Miyagi College and Tokyo University are rivals, and as an act of retaliation, Sugawara decides to have Cinderella as their play because Tokyo University is doing Sleeping Beauty.But when the club is forced to share their auditorium and dorm with their rivals due to a bee infestation, chaos, friendships and romance ensue.And just maybe they were all wrong about Tokyo University after all?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I suddenly thought of a prompt 😅😅 what if karasuno was a theater club and Hinata and Kageyama meet on different sides? I hope you enjoy this first chapter tho. Sorry it’s short 😖😖😖
> 
> Happy Reading! ^^

They could have done Romeo and Juliet.

But they _didn’t_ ; Sugawara saying that it’s so used and outdated now, which Hinata doesn’t understand because _why on earth_ would be the _best yet most tragic_ love story in the whole world of literature be _outdated_?

Romeo and Juliet is _quite romantic_ , thank you very much.

But Daichi, being head of the club and Sugawara’s _not-so-smitten_ boyfriend agreed to his idea.

And said idea is what’s causing Hinata Shoyo, an orange-haired midget with a too-bright-smile and equal personality, to fume in his dorm.

“Shoyo, you look like you just lost a game,” comments Kenma, his oh-so-lovely roommate and best friend, taking a brief glance at him before his attention is back on his console. “What’s up?”

Hinata hums, stirring the omurice mindlessly, “just upset that we didn’t do Romeo and Juliet for the play this year,” he pouts, shoulders slumping. He looked like he was in one of Bokuto’s so-called ‘emo’ modes, either that or a tangerine who just got squashed by a car.

“Well, what’s the play for this year about?” Kenma’s not officially in the theatre club, but he tags along with Hinata so often that Sugawara always complains he should be a formal member. Today was an exception however, because Kenma had a date with his boyfriend from another school, though Hinata knows nothing about said boyfriend.

The orange head fumes, eyebrows knitted so close- you can practically see them touching. With arms crossed over his chest, he spat out the topic of the play with such distaste.

“ _Cinderella_ ”

“Wait, what?” 

* * *

It all started about just a few hours-Hinata’s current dilemma.

“Kenma, why can’t you come to club with me?” Practically wailed the orange head as he sauntered across the halls of their campus, turning around the corner towards the familiar club doors.

There’s a sigh on the other end, “I have plans with my boyfriend, Shoyo,” he states quietly.

Upon pushing open the doors, he’s greeted by the sight of Yamaguchi and Yachi trying to lift a table, both of them waving happily and flashing a grin at him. He points to his phone, mouthing, “ _Help you later, okay?”_

They nod, and continue their way.

“When am I gonna learn about this boyfriend of yours?” He teases, chuckling a little as he tosses his bag on the stage, spotting Daichi just come out of the back room, giving him a smile of acknowledgment.

“Wait a bit more,” Kenma muses, “maybe after this year’s play?” his best friend chuckles quietly because he knows well Hinata is absolutely beaming right now.

And he’s right. 

“Really?” he asks happily, leaning to the phone with a wide grin.

Kenma hums, “yes, just so you know, my boyfriend is also in the theater club.”

“Huh? What? Kenma- I can’t believe he just hung up on me!” 

Hinata wails, about to slam his phone on the ground but remembers phones are expensive and with university and everything else, a broken phone is definitely not on the list for expenses. So he just frowns cutely, stuffing it in the pocket of his hoodie.

“Shoyo! What happened!”

“Noya-san!” Hinata cracks a smile, letting the older boy place a hand on his shoulder. He sort of likes it when Nishinoya does that, just an interesting reminder someone is shorter than him, even if it’s just a few centimeters. When they first met, Hinata accidentally screamed he finally found someone shorter than him, and Nishinoya kicked him in the part where it hurts the most.

Let’s just say Nishinoya isn’t quite pleased when you outwardly point out his lack of height.

But his boyfriend is a whole different matter.

“Good afternoon!” 

Nishinoya beams at the sight of a certain tall brunette entering the club doors, looking as cutely perplexed as ever. “Asahi!” he grins, flailing his arms around to get his boyfriend’s attention and once his brown eyes are on him, Nishinoya throws himself towards Asahi. 

“Missed you!” he chirps, slipping down from that koala launch. Asahi softly chuckles at his shenanigans, pressing a chaste peck on his temple. Hinata finds amusement in their relationship, Nishinoya Yuu who’s literally a burst of energy wherever he goes, an ear hazard even, then there’s Azumane Asahi, calm, timid even, being his boyfriend.

_They match each other so well_ , he sighs contently then regrets that afterwards, because he doesn’t have a love life unlike his friends.

“Hinata~”

“Sugawara!” 

The silver head grins bright and easy, taking the empty space next to him, a stack of papers in his hands. “Sugawara, what’s that?” his kohai points out curiously.

He wiggles his eyebrows playfully, adjusting the sheets with a teasing smirk, “ oh, just the script and plan for this year’s play.”

Hinata’s eyes are wide as saucers, “wait what?” Sugawara nods, humming in reply. “ _OMG_! _Everyone_! Sugawara has the plans for this year’s play!” he cries out happily for the entire auditorium to hear.

“And that’s one way to announce a meeting,” remarks Sugawara, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze with a cheeky wink.

Everyone of the theatre club soon gathers, taking seats on the stage. Daichi first speaks, clearing his throat, “as you know, this year’s play is in less than three months,” everyone nods feverishly, “and last year it was Hamlet, and-“

“Now, now, no more formalities!” Sugawara cuts off a speech bound to be boring and long (which everyone is thankful for) as he shuffles the papers one more time, “I’m sure everyone is wondering what this year’s story would be,” he grins slyly and all nod eagerly, leaning a bit too far in their places from curiosity.

He shares an unreadable glance between Daichi, “and after a very long conversation, me and Daichi agreed,” said man’s calm demeanor kind of cracked a little though Sugawara doesn’t pay no mind. “That the play’s story should be different, outstanding- something never done before-“

Cue the drumrolls.

“This year’s play will be about-“

“ _Cinderella_!”

“Romeo and Juliet!”

“Wait, what?”

Sugawara grins once more, proud and determined, not letting Hinata’s ghostly white face stop his talking. “Cinderella would be the perfect story!” he absolutely gushed, leaning into Daichi’s form.

“Daichi-san? What?” Hinata sputters out at their leader.

The man shakes his head, releasing a sigh and letting his boyfriend literally nuzzle his head into his shoulder, giggling quietly (Hinata thinks he sees Tanaka vomit). “The reason why he chose Cinderella is because Tokyo University’s theatre club is doing Sleeping Beauty as their play, saying Shakespeare’s works are overused and classical kid stories are the new thing, _blah_ _blah_.”

“Huh?”

“It will be the perfect story to beat them! Who doesn’t love a classical feel-good fairytale!” Sugawara exclaims, and the theatre club may be mistaken, but their usually ‘calm’ vice-leader had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when our play becomes a hit!” he then proceeds to darkly chuckle, prompting everyone to blink in confusion at his shenanigans.

There’s absolutely no one who doesn’t know the famous Dumpster Showdown between Tokyo University and Miyagi College. It’s a school legend, really, the university in the capital city was their destined rival in all aspects, be it academic or theatre.

Sugawara is one of the many who declared war on them.

Kenma, Hinata’s best friend, (bless his pure soul), was one of the very few who are peaceful, considering his unknown boyfriend studies in Tokyo University of all places.

However, Hinata Shoyo, like his senpais, also declared war.

Daichi lets out a nervous chuckle, pulling the still-evil Sugawara to his side, “babe, please,” he pleads quietly and thankfully, the silver head stops muttering about the utter satisfaction upon seeing Tokyo University’s demise. Daichi turns back to the quite perplexed club, staring at the both of them awkwardly, “So let’s do our best?”

“Of course! Let’s do our best to make this play a hit!” Thank the heavens for Nishinoya Yuu who is an instant burst of energy, jumping to his feet, hands on hips as he faced his fellow members.

“Let’s do our best!” He throws his fist into the air, screaming loud enough for the whole university to hear, together with the rest of the club.

(That includes Tanaka who joins Nishinoya in his screaming match.)

Daichi lets them be.

* * *

“And that’s why!” Hinata finished, furiously stuffing his mouth with rice, eyebrows scrunched; before he looks up to Kenma, brown eyes wide, “did your boyfriend say anything, Kenma?”

His best friend awkwardly shook his head, “just he’ll beat you guys and Sleeping Beauty is way better,” he says quietly. 

Hinata frowns, “We’re going to beat them!” he slams his fist on the table, suddenly determined.

Kenma is a _bit_ concerned. “Shoyo, what’s your role?”

“Oh? I play one of the step-sisters!” he beams, giggling. Dressing up as girls isn’t very new in the Miyagi theatre club, contrary, the boys _loved_ being pampered. “Me and Yachi are the step-sisters while Kiyoko is the prince!” Kenma cracks a smile, “we decided to switch things up a bit, you know? Instead of Cinderella being a girl, it’s a boy, and played by Yamaguchi because he looks super adorable!” Hinata beams, “that’s what Sugawara said so anyway!”

“Well, what is Sugawara-san’s roles?”

Chewing, the other replies, all muffled, “Step-mom, which is the perfect role for him, by the way,” he adds, “and also vice-director with Daichi, together with Narita and Kinoshita. Asahi plays the fairy godmother! And Ennoshita plays Yamaguchi’s father, the king. Nishinoya and Tanaka play the mouses!” Hinata bursts out laughing after his rambling, before breaking into fits of coughs, concerning Kenma who quickly grabs him a glass of water. 

Then, he pauses, all serious now, “now that I think about it, Cinderella doesn’t seem so bad now,” he blinks slowly, deep in thought. “This might be _fun_.”

Kenma only nods, just as his roommate begins another one-sided conversation about what happened other than theater club. 

While Hinata Shoyo was whining about his lack of a love life, he doesn’t notice Kenma crack a smile behind his spoon.

* * *

“I’m late! I’m late!” 

It’s 9 in the morning and Hinata Shoyo is currently booking it across the streets of Miyagi, hands full of clothes he borrowed for their play because Sugawara asked him to pick it up just as he was about to enter campus. 

“Sorry! Excuse me!” he sputters, pushing through the crowds in a desperate measure to make it in time and without Professor Ukai chewing him out once more for his tardiness. 

The last time he was late, it was because of Sugawara too.

He checks the watch on his wrist, whining after seeing he only has ten minutes left before his demise.

He tries to pick up the pace, breathing in relief at the sight of his university just a few blocks away; but that’s until he crashes into someone.

“Hey!”

“I’m so sorry!” Hinata stammers, without even looking up as he scrambles to pick up the dresses and fancy pants on the streets. “I was just rushing...” he mumbles, standing to his feet, before he meets dark blue eyes looking down at him.

He _flushes_.

Because the man before his is _quite the looker_ , his eyes are this dark shade of alluring blue, his hair is a voided blank and several centimeters separate them.

Those very same blue eyes slowly blink in confusion. “Um, is that a Cinderella dress?” he awkwardly points to the brightly sparkling blue dress in his arms.

“Oh!” Hinata turns away, embarrassed. “I’m in the theatre club and our play is about Cinderella.”

“Oh,” the guy mumbles and Hinata is finally given a moment to scan his outfit.

_ Wait a minute. _

“May I ask what are you wearing?” He tried to make it sound as polite as possible, gesturing to the other’s get-up.

He’s wearing princely clothes.

Not just any prince, the man looked like he stepped out from a Disney movie, except he’s Japanese and blank-faced. 

“I’m also in the theater club of my university. We’re here to practice in a fellow college because our auditorium had some problems,” he replies. “I apparently play Phillip.”

The orange head’s eyes widen, “ _wait_? _The_ Phillip from Sleeping Beauty?” the other nods slowly, eyebrows furrowed cutely. “ _OMG.”_

“Huh?”

“I-I gotta get going!” Hinata clumsily fixes himself up, regaining his composure before dashing past the confused guy’s shoulder. 

“Wait!” 

Reluctantly, at the man’s call, he turns around.

“May I know your name?” he awkwardly asked, holding up his phone and Hinata Shoyo suppresses the _very_ strong urge to run to this attractive guy and tell his name. 

But he _can’t_. 

_Never_.

“Um, you’ll know very soon!” he replies, making the brunette’s eyebrows further scrunch, perplexed. He spins on his heel, muttering to himself, “if my instincts are correct, that is,” then he runs away.

* * *

His suspicions are confirmed minutes later, he’s late by five minutes but that’s okay, because the news Sugawara brings to him as he cries out in the entrance of campus was _much_ , _much_ worse.

“ _ **We’re doing a co-practice with Tokyo University!”**_


	2. tokyo university

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life itself is the most wonderful fairytale of all.” -Hans Christian Andersen 
> 
> Or
> 
> (Everything starts with Oikawa and ends with Kuroo’s insightful monologue.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop 🙌 here’s the next chap lolll I think it’s a bit long sorry 🤧🤧🤧  
> and also I wanna say thank you guys soooko much for the comments and kudos 😭😭😭  
> Happy reading! 🤩🤩🤩

“Thank you so much for having us, Takeda sensei.”

“No, no, it’s our absolute pleasure to have you here, Neko sensei.”

“Oh, please, you’re the one who offered my club an auditorium and dorms!” 

The Miyagi College theatre club can only watch in _complete_ horror as two of their moderators, namely calm yet timid Takeda sensei and fierce Coach Ukai shake hands with the proctor of the one and only, Tokyo University theatre club. 

Sugawara _seethes_ beside Hinata.

“Why them? Why a bee infestation of all things?” he mutters of the words their sensei had said, just before their rivals barged through the club doors. 

Tokyo University’s auditorium _was_....

.... _apparently_ infested with flying stinger bugs _and coincidentally_ , their auditorium and dorms were deemed unfit for the next month. So the administration, _completely unaware_ of their students’ rivalry, decided to offer shelter for their fellow school for the next month.

Simply put, this month will be hell for all.

“Why do we have to suffer?” wails Sugawara, and thank goodness, their auditorium is quite big and the rivaling theatre club is on the far side, so they don’t hear Sugawara. “Oh! I can’t handle this!” he cries, dropping his head into Hinata’s shoulder.

The orange head can only pat his senpai’s dejected head, “now, now, maybe this is a blessing in disguise, Sugawara-san,” he says, “this way we can monitor their progress and-“

Suddenly, Sugawara’s head shot up, no longer the disappointed mess he was earlier, a glint of determination (or is that mischief?) in his eyes, “-and this way we can compare how terrible their story is to ours!” he chirps, proceeding to evilly chuckle.

“Yeah!” Nishinoya happily chimes in, using the silver head’s shoulders as a sort of bar to jump with his hands.

“I’m not sure that’s what he meant,” mumbled Asahi from behind them, a sigh following. 

The scheming trio don’t even hear him, all huddled together, looking like they’re about to rob a bank or something, as maniacal laughter fell from their smirking lips.

“BWAHAHA!” 

“We’ll beat them!”

“YEAH! We’ll-“

“ _ **Students**_ ”

They _froze_.

“Hehe, hi, Coach Ukai?” Hinata begins nervously, raising a shaky hand at their moderator.

Daichi looks done, slamming a hand on his face.

On the other hand, their rivals looked pleased, amused even.

“Introduce yourselves, please,” The man says through gritted teeth, raising an eyebrow at Sugawara and throwing him a look that says ‘you’re supposed to be the responsible one’, though the theatre club knows better.

Responsible and Sugawara don’t go hand-in-hand.

The silver head flushes, embarrassed as with their usual two midgets, but that shy gaze of his almost _instantly dropped_ at the sight of a certain purple head standing amongst the group behind their moderators.

“Oikawa” the name leaves a bad taste in his mouth, it’s bitter and raw anger directed towards the other. “What are you doing here?”

Oikawa smirks behind their teachers’ shoulders, tilting his head to the side, “I’m the co-leader, Mr. Refreshing or you’re getting too old to remember?” he chirps, extremely pleased after seeing Sugawara fuming.

“Shut up-“

Sugawara is promptly cut off by Oikawa’s chime, “Nishinoya-chan, you grew a lot, didn’t you?” he wiggles his eyebrows playfully, a satisfied smirk spreading over his lips-

“ARGH!”

Hinata _gapes_.

Because Nishinoya _just roundhouse kicked_ into Oikawa’s groin, sending him down on his knees, mouth agape.

Do you think he’s done with that sassy attitude of his?

_Oh, no, no,_ you are _dead_ wrong.

Because his mouth then cracks into a mischievous grin, slanted eyes meeting Hinata’s flustered ones.

“I see you have another chibi-chan here, though it is quite hilarious that he is taller than Nishinoya-chan”

In the next moment, Miyagi College’s resident midgets launched at Oikawa Tooru, swearing murder.

“YOU-“

“AHH! IWA-CHAN!”

A spiky-haired individual, instead of kindly assisting his co-captain, he drags the purple head by his collar. “Shittykawa,” he snaps, nudging the other’s shoulder with his foot.

“STOP HELPING HIM!” Yells Nishinoya, grabbing onto Oikawa’s foot as if they came from a horror movie. “You will regret calling me short!”

The purple head smirks, despite the circumstances they’re currently in, “But you _are_ short?”

Hinata and Nishinoya growl, throwing themselves on top of their rival.

“Stop them!” They hear Daichi screech in the background, and soon, arms wrapping around their torsos, trying to pull them apart.

“Yamaguchi! Let me at him!” When hissing and shrugging out of the green head’s grip doesn’t work, Hinata opts to biting Oikawa’s pants leg.

“AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHIBI-CHAN!”

Using his leg, he delivers a kick towards the other’s knee, snapping, “YOU DON’T CALL ME CHIBI-CHAN!”

And Yamaguchi, flustered by all of this, accidentally lets go of Hinata Shoyo. “OH NO!” he yelps, reaching his arm out but it’s too late.

Oikawa and Hinata go neck and neck, grabbing where their angry hands can, tugging and kicking and screaming in the process.

“YOU SHITTY BRATS-“

“SHUT UP!”

“SHITTYKAWA!” And now even Tokyo University is busy restraining their co-captain, all using their strength to pry Oikawa Tooru of the orange head.

Thankfully, with Coach Ukai and Daichi’s help, Miyagi College also managed to drag their raging sunshine away.

Though they are still growling at each other like rabid cats.

“Tobio-chan, let go of me!” Whines the purple head, attempting to swing away the grip on his arms.

“Oikawa-san, please,” a deep voice goes behind him before owner of said voice steps away, hand still on his co-captain’s arms. “I’m so sorry!” He then begins to bow deeply, the sight of his dejected head and dark hair falling greeting the others.

“It’s fine!” Sugawara sputters in surprise, merely a shadow of his former-raging self as he makes a beeline to the brunette, worried. “You shouldn’t apologize for what your co-captain did!” He sent a deadly look to Oikawa for that one, all the while patting the stranger’s head.

“Thank you for your understanding!” Sugawara lets out a yelp as the boy suddenly straightens.

Oh, god, he’s _tall_.

And intimidating, he adds inwardly, seeing the blank expression etched onto the other’s features. 

“O-kay,” he says awkwardly, backing away.

But when the silver head was out of view, Hinata Shoyo, currently calming down by Yamaguchi’s side, has a chance to take a good long look at the member who just apologized for Oikawa Tooru.

He _gasps_ , dropping the water bottle Yachi gave him, “ _Prince Philip_!” he stammers, mouth agape, pointing a shaky finger.

“Huh?”

The brunette blinks slowly, until all clicked into place and he suddenly flushes.

Tokyo University can only gape, because why on earth is Kageyama Tobio, campus cold yet awkward guy, _blushing_?

“You’re the orange guy from earlier,” he mutters quietly, head hanging low.

“My, my, what is this?” A voice suddenly coos amidst the tension, it comes from behind Oikawa and he merely rolled his eyes. Said owner finally steps out, and he has _rooster hair_?

He smirks, “Is this a fairytale of some sort?” he lets out a chuckle of amusement, gaze flickering between the frozen Hinata and the awkward Kageyama. Taking note of the confused glances the other members share, he lets out a sigh, “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of Tokyo University’s theatre club.”

Suddenly, the club doors slam open.

Kuroo cracks a smile as he spins on his heel to meet the newcomer, “Hey, Four Eyes, we’re just being acquainted with the club.”

There’s a grumble, and then a blonde with glasses appears by the captain’s side, almost having the same expression as Kageyama, except his is more tense, it’s more intimidating than blank, “Hello, I’m Tsukishima Kei, nice to meet you,” he states, almost like a robot.

“Now how about we-“

“ _Tsukki_?” 

The whole auditorium perks up in confusion, attention on a certain green-haired boy, cheeks turning pink as his wide eyes only stared at one.

“Tsukki?” Oikawa repeats it, blinking slowly, turning to the blonde. “You know this freckles?”

The blonde merely nods, “Yes, he’s an-“

Yamaguchi lights up, promptly cutting him off by literally throwing himself at the boy, “Tsukki, I missed you!” he pulls back just to squeak that, before he’s back to the blonde’s arms.

Kuroo raises a suspecting eyebrow, humming, “Fate is certainly an odd thing,” he murmurs, scanning Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hugging, then there’s Kageyama and his human tangerine who can’t stand to meet eyes. 

“ _Interesting_ ”

* * *

“Come on guys, let’s have our club fitting!” Announced Daichi, clappingto get his members’ attention before letting out a sigh at his boyfriend, flaring, “Sugawara, let’s go!” he says through gritted teeth, noticing how the silver head’s raging gaze lingered on their rivals across the auditorium.

Thankfully, with the help of an enthusiastic Hinata and Nishinoya, their theatre club slipped inside the dressing rooms to fit.

“Woah, it’s sparkly...” Yamaguchi says slowly, nervous eyes scanning the blue dress laid out before him. “Would it fit on me?”

Yachi beams, holding the dress out so it perfectly covers every inch of his body, “It’s perfect, Yamaguchi-kun! You’ll look amazing in it, I’m sure!” She gushes, and the green head can only crack a smile at her brilliant grin.

And so they try it out.

“Idiot, it’s supposed to be like this!” Barked Nishinoya, currently tiptoeing on a chair as he adjusted the hat on Tanaka’s head. “See? We look like mice now,” he brags, smirking before jumping down. “Shoyo, let’s try your dress now! Get Yachi in here!” he shouted, excited.

“Of course!” Hinata sputters, mildly surprised at his senpai’s enthusiasm, dashing to the door, but he suddenly stops in his tracks. Brown eyes slowly widen at the sight before him, “Yamaguchi-kun?” he stutters, in complete shock.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was _breathtaking_.

Yachi just styled his hair perfectly, green locks curled, bangs cradling his face, the freckles on his cheek twinkling even brighter than before. The blue dress fans out to the floor, it’s an image of the smooth ocean surface, gleaming and brilliant.

It’s perfect for him.

“You look absolutely amazing!” he gushes, as he scanned the outfit in awe. Yamaguchi blushed under the praise, ducking under his green bangs, “It fits you perfectly, our Cinderella!” he grinned.

Yachi pops out behind his shoulder, mimicking his smile, “it’s amazing, isn’t it? It fits him so well,” she sighs out breathlessly, and the green head is left to flush under their compliments and adoring gazes.

“Oh, you guys are too nice,” he murmurs, and Hinata’s about to rebut with one more compliment when green eyes widened at something over the orange head’s shoulder. “Tsukki?” he says carefully.

The perplexed blonde turns around, dressed in royal clothes, and eyebrows behind his glasses slightly raise up, “Yamaguchi?” Yachi secretly smirks because it was _so_ obvious he’s trying not to crack into a smile.

Instead, he grunts, “you look decent.”

Yamaguchi beams.

“Oi, Hinata and Yachi, come in here to fit for your dresses!” Sugawara then pops his head out of one of the dressing rooms, yelling as usual.

“Of course!” Said members squeak before patting Yamaguchi’s shoulders and hurriedly slipping inside after the silver head, leaving two middle school friends behind.

“Uh, Tsukki, you look amazing,” quietly stutters Yamaguchi, hanging his head low with a slight blush on his freckled cheeks. “The outfit really suits you,” he murmurs under his breath.

“Oh” echoes Tsukishima, perplexed. So he clears his throat, “you look magnificent as well, Yamaguchi. You look great as Cinderella.”

The green head flushes, turning away, “Thank you,” tension-filled silence settles until Yamaguchi mumbles, looking straight into his old friend’s eyes, “Tsukki, may I ask why did you move away to Tokyo? We promised we would attend high school and college together.”

“Um,” taken abac at the sudden question, the blonde stumbles, speechless, “I-“

“ _YAMAGUCHI! How do we look!”_

_“Oi, dumbass, how do I look?_ ”

Yachi and Hinata both pop out of the dressing room, a blur of pink and blue dresses meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

Simultaneously, Kageyama slips out of the other dressing room, clad in royally impressive clothes. He looked neat, as he glanced to Tsukishima, poking one of the shiny things on his shoulder. “It’s tight,” he mutters.

Then his gaze flickers to Hinata Shoyo, pink gown fitting him so neatly, displaying each and every curve of his form, orange hair neatly braided, and Kageyama Tobio thinks time _stopped_.

And that’s the story of how Prince Philip met Cinderella’s step sister, and (sort of) fell in love.

(From behind the curtains, Kuroo smirks, “Fate is a ridiculous thing.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for making it this far 🤪🤪🤪  
> I hope u enjoyed this chapter lmao  
> And I hope I finish writing the next chap in the weekend though no promises cuz my exam is next week 😩😩  
> Have a nice day/night💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> u made it this far huh? Thank you for reading lmao😭😭😭😭 I hope u enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Next chapter is coming~


End file.
